XMen Aftermath: Sunfire
by Comicsboy
Summary: Sunfire has not yet been introduced into the Xmovie verse so I took a stab at it, its about his journey to Xavier's old school.Please read and review, please don't flame.


**A Little About The Story:** I've had a break today, I typed furiously yesterday. I hope you all like and review, the piece is written from Sunfire's P.O.V after what happened in Alcatraz and his journey to the X-Mansion.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own rights to any of the characters or places written in this story.

**X-Men: The Aftermath (One Shot)**

**Sunfire**

_**The Bomb. That's what started it all. One single event that spun many others into motion, amazing what the affect is from one bomb. I still dream of my Mother, of the day she screamed when that bomb was dropped, the day I became a mutant. The radiation reacted with my mutant need to evolve to create my fire powers; my Father would call me his 'little Sunfire'. When I was younger I blamed the USA, I sat up all night, thinking in my mind why they would do this. Father disapproved of my hatred but I was backed up by uncle Tomo, he always supported me, no matter what I thought. It wasn't until Tomo killed Dad that I realised I was wrong, wrong about everything and that maybe the place I was fighting was where I should be.**_

**Shiro Yoshida exited the airport, his suitcase trailing behind him, then climbed into the nearest available taxi. Shiro's black hair was hanging over his forehead while his blue jeans hugged him tight, they had a flame pattern on the legs, and his tee-shirt clung loosely to his body; it was red with a white trim. The taxi man glared in his mirror at Shiro who just sat in the cab, he was overwhelmed by America and didn't notice how impatient the driver was.**

**"You gonna give me somewhere to go or just sit there?" The man snapped.**

**"Erm, yes." Shiro replied, his sentences were short as he knew very little English. "****Westchester."**

**Shiro had been blaming The X-Men as well for a while now, he thought that they were ruining America and blamed them for some of the mutant related problems. He thought that Professor Xavier forced the idea of peace on all mutants, some just wanted to hide in exile but the Professor forced them into peace. They were enlisted like a personal army, Shiro had also thought that Xavier probably mind controlled his kids but with the news of his death and the news the school is still running, that can't be true. **

**The cab pulled up outside the institute and Shiro sat for a bit, revelling in the magnitude of what he was doing. He'd left his Dad and Sister back in Japan and went on a crazy solo journey to find a place full of mutants that was constantly under threat. He did all that voluntarily, but looking back he began to question why he was doing this, these thoughts were interrupted by the rude cab driver.**

**"You getting out or what?!" The man roared, his eyebrows furrowed in anger.**

**"Hai." Shiro replied in his native language.**

**He got back out slowly, taking his suitcase with him as his feet shuffled through the stones on the floor. He jammed his finger on the button that allowed Storm to hear his voice before introducing himself and asking to meet the head teacher. The gates buzzed and slowly opened, this was the beginning of a new life for Yoshida, and he dragged his feet as he travelled inside the mansion. He passed so many young people, mutants like himself, who had been at the school for a long time. When he finally reached the head mistresses room he knocked on the door with quite a bit of power so it could be heard.**

**"Come in." Storm's calm tones called Shiro to enter; she was so beautiful, her soft silver hair highlighting her face magnificently.**

**"You are the head teacher?" Little Sunfire asked, he didn't think a leader should have such extraordinarily good looks.**

**"Yes, what ****is it you want…?" Ororo began before realising that she didn't know his name.**

**"My name is Shiro Yoshida, I am a mutant, and this is what I can do." **

**Shiro clicked his fingers, he didn't need to but it looked good, as fire appeared as if from no where. The wisp of flame lasted just as long as the Japanese man let it as, when he shook his hand, the fire ceased. Munroe looked interested as her eyes lit up, even after the flame stopped they were burning with ideas. **

**"Well Shiro. That is an amazing gift, here at the institute we will teach you to master your abilities and handle any evil that presents itself. We only ask that you assist us on a few missions, there are people out there trying to stop us as a collective and we need all the help we can get. So, will you stand with us?"**

**"Hai." Yoshida agreed.**

**"Now, we operate by codenames outside of the school so that we can conceal our identities, do you have anything in mind?"**

**Shiro thought for a moment, the room was so peaceful and quiet and was a great place to think and gather your thoughts. Suddenly it came to him, something that he had been called since the days his mutant ability first manifested. He was a bit shy to offer the suggestion but plucked his courage and mumbled quietly:**

**"Sunfire."**

_**25**__**th October 2007.**_


End file.
